RotDQ: Episode 10
] Recap Day Eight (1st Flamerule 1489) (continued) Solania has just taken custody of the dragon egg. Solania hesitantly allows Trior Hizon to heal the egg. Melonie Mirkana shows the party some intel she gathered. :Cult Plans! :A simple map of the Greenfields area showing the villages the cult attacked and looted. An arrow is sketched in from the Greenfields toward the west and the town of Beregost on the Trade Way, where the arrow turns north. :A separate sheet of paper that is covered with numerals in columns contains the note, Everything must be freighted north to Naerytar. Rezmir allowed us to keep some pearls, a ring, and a handful of small stones.” Maven Mirkana investigates Frulam Mondath's office. Then the party head down the passages behind and investigate the back rooms. It looks like it has been looted, but some things are left behind the party plunder. The party then carefully leave the cave. The party come across 4 Trodlodyte. Trior throws a Toll the Dead at one of them. The fight begins as 3 charge the party. The party kill them all and move on. The party set up outside the cave and rest. Day Ten (3rd Flamerule 1489) The party return to Greenest. Some repairs have started to the town. They explain to Governor Tarbaw Nighthill that Beregost is the cult's next target. The party have been given horses. Maven upgrades to Studded leather armor. Day Eleven (4th Flamerule 1489) The party set out north from Greenest towards Elturel across the plains. As they cross the Chionthar River, the party the magical light is over the city that protects it from the undead. The party enter the city and sort out their loot for a while. Korbal Tallfort gets some plate armor. Solania gets some half-plate armor. The party then head to an inn and ask about If Leosin isn't there, they are to find Leosin Erlanthar or Ontharr Frume. They are told that Ontharr hangs out at "A Pair of Black Antlers". Solania isn't allowed to stay in the inn with her dragon eggs or her pet Navi. THe party arrive at "A Pair of Black Antlers". Solania waits with the dragon egg outside with Navi as the rest of the party head insinde. The party are directed at a burly man in armor with the symbol for Torm, who is Ontharr Frume. Ontharr challengers the party to an arm-wrestle and Maven accepts. Somehow Maven wins the contest, with the prize being an unspoken favor in the future. The party tell Ontharr Frume about the cults movements and actions in the south, as well as Solania's Black Dragon Egg. Ontharr heads outside to destroy it. Solania outside stops the Paladin. The Paladin calls her a fool, and the dragon with hatch and eat her. Ontharr then invites everyone back inside the tavern for drinks. Then Trior notices Leosin Erlanthar come into the tavern. He greets the party before asking to speak with Trior in private. He warns Trior about Ontharr and the need to gain his and the Order of the Gauntlet's loyalty to get help in the battle with the Cult of the Dragon. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes